The Story
by PhaiFan
Summary: Alexander is missing Hephaestion greatly while he is away, and reading from his favorite book doesn't seem to make him feel better. Bagoas tries to cheer him up, and Alexander gets an idea. Crappy summary. You'll just have to read it. If you hate Bagoas, this is not the story for you.
1. Chapter 1

_**First, let me start by saying this: If you are a Bagoas hater, you might as well stop before you start. He is a huge part of this story and I am nice to him through the whole thing. Yes, I know…I can't believe I did it either. I actually thought of this story about a year ago but never wrote it. It just felt like time. **_

_**Now the usual stuff: I don't own any of it, not the characters, not a darned thing. They simply allow me to play with them. If there are any inaccuracies, forgive me. They may or may not be deliberate.**_

_**Rating: K**_

* * *

Alexander had been irritable and short tempered for the last few weeks, and everyone was walking on eggshells to avoid incurring his wrath. Several times he had snapped at his closest companions, and had later apologized. The poor pages and servants were not as fortunate. He had lost all patience with them and was constantly biting their heads off over the most seemingly trivial things. Most of them hid from him unless absolutely necessary.

The army was on the move again, but things were not running quite as smoothly as they usually did. Somehow things seemed just a little less organized and a bit more chaotic. Alexander had been trying to keeps things in order without killing anyone in the process. Organization and diplomacy were not his strong suits, nor did he claim them to be.

It had been a long and frustrating day, and he was sure that most of the men were ready to run him through with a sarissa at this point. He had not been the easiest person to deal with, he would admit that. He had taken his supper then excused himself to the quiet solitude of his tent. Well, it was quiet and solitary after he had unceremoniously kicked out his servants and ordered the guards to allow no one in. He was in a foul mood…again.

His bath had been drawn and everything laid out for him before he had thrown his attendants out. He decided nice, warm bath with a touch of the lavender oil in the water would be a welcome and relaxing respite from the problems that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Stripping off his dusty clothing, he eased himself down into the bath, letting the warmth and the soothing scent of the lavender ease the tension from his tight muscles.

Gods, what a day it had been. How anyone managed to keep up with all this stuff was beyond his comprehension. He was glad he wasn't the one that usually handled it.

As he leaned back against the tub, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Just a few more days" he thought.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of hands settle lightly on his shoulders. The exotic smell of cinnamon and spices revealed the owner of those hands without him having to turn around.

"Bagoas! You startled me!" He leaned back into the touch as strong fingers began to massage the knots from his shoulders. "How did you get in here? I threw everyone out!"

A soft laugh and warm breath tickled his ear.

"I never left, Al'skander. I waited in your inner room until the others had gone. I thought you might be in need of me this evening." The hands stilled their movement briefly. "Do you wish me to leave, my Lord?"

Alexander reached back and laid his hand over Bagoas' hand where it rested on his shoulder. "No, you may stay. And please…continue what you were doing. It feels wonderful."

By the time Bagoas had finished massaging his shoulders, neck and upper back, Alexander was nearly asleep. The eunuch helped him from the cooling bath, dried him tenderly and wrapped him in beautifully embroidered silk robe.

"I will get you some wine, my Lord. I will return shortly." Bagoas bowed slightly and backed out of the room, surprising the guards as he opened the door to leave. They feared they had made a grave error and gave Alexander a look of terror.

Alexander shook his head. "Gods…" he thought, "am I really such a monster?"

"It is alright" he assured them. "Bagoas will be back soon. It is okay to let him in. No one else, though."

The relieved guards closed the door and took up their post again.

It had grown dark outside, but there were several braziers burning in the main room of his tent, with one on either side of his bed. It was lit well enough for him to read, which made him smile. He walked to the bedside table and retrieved the ornately carved box that he kept there. Opening it, he took out his well-worn and much loved copy of the Iliad. Its pages were as familiar to him as his own body, so often did he read from it.

Sitting down on the bed, he propped a couple pillows against the headboard and sat back against them, settling himself comfortably with the book in his lap. He smiled softly as he looked down as his beloved book. Aristotle could not have given him a better gift. It was among his most precious possessions. As he opened the book to begin reading, his smile slowly faded after only a few pages. His heart felt heavy and suddenly he didn't feel much like reading any more.

Something was missing. Or more accurately…someone.

He gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes, his head bowed slightly. Once again he jumped at the hand on his arm.

"By the gods, Bagoas! How do you do that? I never hear you come in!"

The eunuch smiled warmly at him and handed him a cup of wine. "I did not wish to disturb you." He paused and studied Alexander's face for a moment. "You are unhappy, my Lord. Is there something I can do for you?"

Alexander smiled softly at him in return. "No, Bagoas. I am fine, really. Just being silly I suppose."

Bagoas touched his arm again gently. He knew what the problem was. "You miss him, do you not, Al'skander?"

Alexander held his gaze briefly and nodded. "Yes, Bagoas. You are exactly right. I miss Hephaestion. I read to him from this book quite often. He has been gone for over a month now, and I daresay I am not doing so well without him. I fear I have been quite the tyrant. I probably owe you an apology or two as well."

Bagoas shook his head adamantly. "No, Al'skander! You have done nothing to me. I understand well how you are feeling." He smiled. "He will be back soon, my Lord. I am sure he misses you as well."

Alexander ran his fingers tenderly over the pages of his book and sighed again. "I know."

Bagoas gingerly touched the edge of one of the pages, hoping he was not being too bold. "Your book, Al'skander…what is this story you love so much? I have never asked, and I hope you do not mind."

"You do not know the story of Achilles, do you Bagoas?"

Bagoas merely shook his head. No, he had not heard it.

Suddenly Alexander began to smile. He patted the bed next to him. "Come, sit with me. I will tell you the story of Troy, the great warrior Achilles, and of his beloved, Patroclus."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was all smiles now. He was excited to share his favorite stories with someone he cared about. He and Hephaestion had been sharing these stories since their days in Meiza. Even though they both knew them all by heart at this point, they still enjoyed sharing them. Alexander had to admit to crying every time it came to the scene of Patroclus' death, though he would deny it vehemently to everyone. Only Hephaestion shared that little secret.

But now…now he had the opportunity to introduce someone new to the stories he loved so much, and breathe some new life into them. He was sure that Bagoas would enjoy it and would hopefully love the stories as much as he did.

Bagoas settled himself on the bed next to Alexander, leaning back against the headboard with his shoulder just touching that of his King. He felt very comfortable. Alexander treated him more as a friend than a servant, and he knew his gentle affection was welcome.

Alexander ran his fingers lovingly over the cover of the book and smiled, looking over at Bagoas with shining eyes. It was the first time in weeks that he hadn't felt like snapping someone's head off.

"Have you ever heard of the Trojan War, Bagoas?"

Bagoas shook his head. "No, Al'skander. I have not."

Alexander patted his knee affectionately and smiled at him. "Well, then let's start at the beginning, shall we? This book, the Iliad, is centered on the Trojan War. Do you know what the whole war was about? What started it?" He grinned at Bagoas. "A woman! Yes, that's right. It was all over a woman!" He laughed. "Women are a lot of trouble, Bagoas! Be glad you don't have to deal with them!"

Bagoas chuckled. "Yes, Al'skander. I am glad. I do not think I would want one even if…" he paused, looking down sadly for a moment.

Alexander draped his arm around the boy's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I understand, Bagoas. Your fate was chosen for you, but it is as I always say. We must make the best of our situation and accept the will of the gods. You are here now, and I will make sure you are happy."

"I am happy." Bagoas smiled, comforted by Alexander's words. "Forgive me, my Lord. Please…continue with your story."

Alexander was excited to tell the story. "There was a woman named Helen who was the most beautiful woman in the world and a daughter of the great Zeus. All men wanted her, but she belonged to a prince named Menelaus of Sparta. All the other princes swore an oath to protect Helen and her chosen husband against anyone who quarreled with them." He paused, smiling. "She must have been very beautiful for so many princes to swear this oath!"

Bagoas nodded thoughtfully. "More beautiful than Queen Roxane?"

Alexander laughed lightly. "I think so, yes."

Bagoas glanced sideways at him and smiled softly, humor in his eyes. "More beautiful than Lord 'Phaestion?"

Alexander laughed loudly at that. "No, Bagoas…I doubt it. At least not in my eyes." He sighed wistfully, missing his beloved a great deal. "Now, where was I…? Oh yes. How the war began. A Trojan Prince named Paris went to Sparta and stole Helen away from Menelaus and took her with him to Troy. You remember the oath I told you that the other princes had sworn?"

Bagoas nodded.

"Well", Alexander explained, "that is how the war started. All the princes who had sworn to protect Helen and Melenaus came together to wage war on Troy to recapture Helen. So you see…it really was all about a woman."

"Did she go willingly, my Lord, or was she taken?"

Alexander shook his head. "That depends on who you read. Some say she was taken against her will; others say she became Paris' lover and went away to Troy to be with him. I suppose it really does not matter. The fact of the matter is that she was taken away from her husband and he wanted her back."

"Did he get her back, Al'skander?"

Alexander smiled at Bagoas again. "Patience, my friend. I am just at the beginning. You hear me speak of Achilles often, right?"

Bagoas nodded.

"Well, Achilles was the bravest and strongest of all the Greeks who went to fight. He had not pledged himself to defend Helen and Melenaus, but he wanted to fight for glory." Alexander was caught up in the story, barely aware of anything around him. He so loved telling these tales. "Let me tell you a little about our hero Achilles. His father was a mortal, but his mother was called Thetis, and she was a goddess. When he was a child, Thetis held him by the heel and dipped him in the river Styx, which would make him invulnerable…all except for his heel where she had held him." He paused and looked to see if Bagoas was still listening.

Bagoas anxiously waited for him to continue, and Alexander began speaking again.

"Achilles was given a great gift from the gods." Alexander smiled widely. "When he was a youth, he met Patroclus."

Bagoas nodded. "I have heard you speak of him. He is like Lord 'Phaestion is to you, right?"

Alexander was beaming. "Yes! That is exactly right! Patroclus was his best friend, and his beloved. They were inseparable. They were like Hephaestion and I…one soul in two bodies. I'm so glad you understand!"

Bagoas nodded thoughtfully. He understood quite well that Hephaestion would always be first in Alexander's heart and affection. He used to be jealous and bitter towards Hephaestion, but no longer. The General had never been anything but kind to him, and had actually taken time to discuss their situation with him. No, he no longer felt any animosity towards Hephaestion. Alexander loved them both, but in different ways. He could accept that.

"When Achilles was a little older he and Patroclus were sent to be educated by the centaur Chiron." He stopped again. "Do you know what a centaur is, Bagoas?"

He shook his head that he did not.

"A centaur is a mythical creature, half a man and half a horse. Chiron had educated many boys, including the hero Heracles!" Alexander had not stopped smiling since he began the story. "When they returned home, they were mentored by a wise man named Phoenix."

Bagoas was fascinated at the thought of the centaur. He listened intently as Alexander continued.

"When Helen was taken to Troy, Melenaus and his brother Agamemnon called all those who had sworn the oath together to go and conquer Troy. Achilles' mother Thetis had told him that he had two choices in his life; to stay away from Troy, inherit his father's kingdom, and die in anonymity, or to go into battle for the glory and die at a young age, but he would be remembered as a hero. He chose glory." Alexander paused briefly, lost for a moment in his thoughts. "Before they left, Achilles' father King Peleus made Patroclus promise that he would watch over Achilles and give him good advice. Patroclus seemed to be the only one who could calm and reason with Achilles when he was angry." Alexander laughed. "Who does that sound like, Bagoas?"

Bagoas laughed in return. "Lord 'Phaestion!"

"Exactly!" Alexander grinned. "Now, back to the story. The battle went on for nine years but the Greeks had been unable to break through the walls and take Troy. They were running out of food and supplies, so they left part of the army to watch the city, and part of them went out and conquered other cities to take what they needed. One of the cities they conquered was called Chryse. They divided up the spoils from the city. Agamemnon claimed a girl named Chryseis, who was a daughter of the priest of the god Apollo. Achilles claimed a girl named Briseis."

Alexander paused to take a drink of wine. Bagoas waited patiently, quite interested in the story he was being told.

"The priest who was Chryseis' father came to Agamemnon and the others with a ransom of gold to buy his daughter back. Agamemnon refused." He smiled at Bagoas. "That is the background of the story. Now you will learn the story of Achilles as told in the Iliad."

Bagoas nodded thoughtfully. "So, Al'skander…once again it is over a woman that the problem arises?"

"Yes", Alexander agreed, "over a woman. See? I told you they were trouble!" He yawned, suddenly feeling quite tired. "Why don't we stop here for tonight, Bagoas? We can pick up from here tomorrow evening. As for now, I think I could use some sleep."

Bagoas moved to get up out of the bed but Alexander reached for his arm and pulled him back down. "No, stay with me. I do not feel like sleeping alone tonight. I only want your company this evening. Nothing more."

Bagoas stretched out beside Alexander and kissed him gently on the cheek. Alexander pulled a cover over them both. Bagoas was asleep within minutes. Alexander lay awake for a quite a while. Telling Bagoas about his heroes was enjoyable, but he missed Hephaestion more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander was in a slightly better mood the next day. He had only bitten the heads off a couple of the servants, and had not needed to apologize to any of his Generals all day. They all notice that he seemed a little more relaxed. Ptolemy had even commented on it, asking him teasingly if Hephaestion had snuck back into camp early. Alexander had merely shaken his head and laughed, grumbling "I wish" as he walked away.

They managed to make it through a meeting without anyone being either yelled at or killed, and Alexander actually laughed and joked at dinner. The men weren't quite sure what the reason was for the change in his demeanor, but none of them were about to question it for sure.

While he was taking his evening meal, Bagoas had prepared a warm bath with mint in the water. He had also gone to the cooks and had Amaltheia prepare some of her special honey cakes for Alexander as a treat. There was a plate of figs, dates, honey cakes and warmed honey, along with some sweet wine, waiting for him when he got back to his tent.

Alexander noted the tray with honey cakes and grinned at Bagoas. "I see you have been conspiring with Amaltheia! You know how I love her honey cakes!"

Bagoas smiled at him warmly. "I do, yes. I thought you might enjoy them."

Alexander allowed the boy to help him remove his boots and undress, settling in the mint scented water with a sigh. "You are spoiling me, Bagoas."

Bagoas handed him a cup of wine and then went about preparing the bed for the night and lighting the braziers. He hoped Alexander would continue with the story tonight. He was genuinely interested in it, plus there was the added bonus of spending time just relaxing in Alexander's company. He treasured his time with his King. Bagoas helped him dry off and draped a robe around his shoulders.

Alexander stretched and yawned. It had been another long day. "I am tired this evening, Bagoas, but I would still like to tell you more of the story, if you wish to hear it."

Bagoas nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, my Lord. I have been looking forward to it."

Alexander sat in his chair and sipped his wine. "Have a seat, then." He motioned towards the other chair and scratched his head with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Let me see, where did we leave off?"

"Aga…Agama…." Bagoas struggled to pronounce the name.

Alexander chuckled. "Agamemnon?"

Bagoas shook his head. "Yes. He had refused to give that girl back to her father."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. Agamemnon was unwilling to give Chryseis back to her father, and he insulted and threatened him and made him leave. This greatly upset the priest, so he prayed to Apollo to help him. Apollo was angry, so he sent a plague upon Greeks. First their animals started dying, then their men. On the tenth day, Achilles called the leaders together and suggested that they ask a seer why Apollo was angry with them. The seer told them that Apollo was angry because Agamemnon had refused to return Chryseis and had mistreated and insulted her father. Agamemnon still refused to give the girl back, and he argued with Achilles. Finally he agreed to let the girl go, but only if he could take Briseis away from Achilles and keep her instead. Achilles was very angry and they argued some more, but he finally let Agamemnon take Briseis. In retaliation for the insult, though, he said that he would withdraw from the fight. The Greeks would have to fight without him and his Myrmidon soldiers." He paused, cocking an eyebrow at Bagoas. "Are you keeping up with me here?"

Bagoas nodded. "Yes, Al'skander. So…Achilles just left the battle?"

Alexander nodded, taking a big bite of honey cake and a sip of wine, before he continued.

"Yes, he did. He felt that he had been dishonored, so he refused to fight alongside Agamemnon any longer. His pride was hurt and he was angry. He went to the seashore and called out to his mother, Thetis. Remember, she was a goddess? He convinced her to go to Zeus and ask him to help the Trojans. He wanted the Greeks to start losing the war. He wanted Agamemnon to see how foolish he had been and how much he needed him. So…the Trojans began beating them back from the city walls, pushing them back towards the sea, where their camps and ships were at the shore." He grinned at Bagoas. "There are all sorts of stories within the story I could tell you, but I fear we would be here for weeks if I tried to tell it all. I will tell you the main points of the story so you understand."

He stretched his back, which cracked loudly. "Ouch! I think I need to get out of this chair. Let's sit on the bed like we did last evening."

Alexander and Bagoas climbed into the bed and sat against the headboard as they had done the previous evening. After they settled in and got comfortable, Alexander resumed the story.

"Where was I? Oh. Agamemnon was getting beat, but Zeus sent him a false dream that he would be victorious over the Trojans the next morning, and he believed it. He planned a mass assault on Troy. The Trojans learned of the plan, so Hector, their greatest warrior, ordered his troops to prepare to meet the Greeks on the plain in front of Troy. So much for the element of surprise!"

Bagoas was thoughtful. "Where was Patroclus during all of this?"

"He was with Achilles. Where Achilles went, he went, too. He stayed by his side no matter what."

Bagoas smiled. "Just as Lord 'Phaestion is always by your side. Oh, except for when you send him away on a mission like now." He hesitated slightly before asking "If you want him by your side always, why do you send him away like that? I hope you do not think me too bold for asking."

"It is fine, Bagoas." He frowned slightly and sighed. "I send him because he is the best man for the job. He is the wisest and most level-headed of us. He is the best at organizing, the best at diplomacy, and most definitely the best at dealing with the details needed to keep the army running smoothly. He gets supplies and negotiates with other towns whenever possible to avoid fighting. He is liked and respected by most of the men, and they listen to him. I may be King, but I cannot do half of the things he does, at least not well." He laughed at himself. "I think I have proven that quite clearly over the last few weeks."

Bagoas chuckled softly. "I have heard a few complaints."

"I am sure the men cannot wait for Hephaestion to return. I daresay they are probably quite tired of me."

"When is Lord 'Phaestion due back?"

Alexander sighed again. "Not for another few days. It cannot be soon enough for me."

Bagoas notice the sadness in Alexander's eyes, and his body language showed that he was clearly exhausted.

"My Lord, why don't you rest for a bit? I will get you some honey cake and more wine."

Alexander nodded. He really was tired. He stretched out on the bed as Bagoas gathered a plate of honey cakes and fruit and poured more wine.

When Bagoas returned to the bed, Alexander was sound asleep. Smiling softly, he pulled a light cover over his King, put out the braziers, and tiptoed out of the tent quietly. The rest of the story would have to wait.

* * *

_I promise not all the chapters are going to end with "and they went to sleep"! The next one does not._

_Amaltheia is the cook I made up. She shows up in several of my stories._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day flew by quickly. Alexander was still in a good mood and was excited to resume his story telling. He took his supper a little early so they could get started. Bagoas had his bath ready when he got back to his tent, so he bathed quickly and jumped onto the bed, patting the space beside him.

Bagoas sat down next to him with his long, graceful legs stretched out in front of him. He had taken extra time with his appearance today. He was very much enjoying the tale that Alexander was telling, but more than that he enjoyed how happy it seemed to make him to tell it. Alexander's eyes shone with excitement, and his demeanor was like that of a child with a new toy. Bagoas was so happy to see his King relax for the first time in weeks.

Alexander looked at Bagoas, taking silent appraisal of the young man beside him. "You look very pretty this evening, Bagoas. What is the occasion?"

Bagoas blushed slightly. "I am merely trying to please you, Al'skander. I am enjoying this story, and I am very grateful that you chose to share it with me." He smiled softly.

Alexander hugged him lightly and kissed the top of his head. "You do please me, Bagoas. Sharing this with you has lifted my mood considerably. It is I who should thank you." He playfully tugged at a strand of his soft black hair. "Shall we continue?"

Bagoas nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, my Lord! Please continue."

"Well, the battle raged on and on. Sometimes it seemed that the Trojans were winning, and sometimes it seemed the Greeks were winning. The gods were fighting amongst themselves and were using the warriors to do it." He grinned. "You see? Even the gods don't get along all the time!"

He absently stroked his fingers over the book in his lap. He knew its stories so well that he did not even need to open it.

"At one point, Paris issues a challenge to any of the Greeks who are willing to fight him in a duel. The challenge is accepted by Menelaus. Menelaus wounds him but before he can finish the fight the goddess Aphrodite takes Paris away and returns him to the safety of his home. She denied Menelaus the victory that might have ended the war. A short truce is called, but it is broken when a Trojan soldier wounds Menelaus."

He paused to take a sip of wine. Bagoas had snuggled affectionately against his side and Alexander stroked the boy's soft hair as he talked.

"Hector challenges one of the Greeks to a duel this time. A warrior named Ajax accepts. They fight so bravely and were so evenly matched that the duel ends in a draw. At this point, a temporary truce is called so both sides can bury their dead and give them proper funeral rites. The Greeks use the opportunity to raise a strong wall and ditch to protect the shore and their ships. After the fighting resumes, the Greeks are being slaughtered so badly that Agamemnon suggests they sail for home and basically forget the whole thing, but he is convinced to return to the fight. In desperation, he sends messengers to Achilles begging for him to return to the battle."

Bagoas frowned slightly. "Did he return as asked?"

Alexander shook his head. "No, he was sulking in his tent and refused. Not long after that, Agamemnon and some of his best soldiers are wounded. Achilles begins to realize that they are in danger of being defeated very soon. He sends Patroclus to find out who is wounded and just how bad things really are." He sighed softly. "He would regret this."

"Why, my Lord? What did he find?"

"When Patroclus speaks with Nestor, one of the older and wiser warriors, it is suggested that he dress in Achilles' armor and return to the battle. Nestor says that if the men think Achilles has returned, they will take heart and the tide of the battle will turn. He said the Trojans would turn in fear of Achilles. Patroclus agrees to ask Achilles about it."

Bagoas noticed that Alexander's mood had become a little more somber. He touched his shoulder lightly. "Would you like to stop now, Al'skander? You seem unhappy."

"No", Alexander shook his head, "we can continue." He sighed again and resumed speaking. "Hector had launched a massive attack on the Greeks and had driven them back to the wall that protected their ships, and they began to breach the wall and actually set fire to one of the ships. At this point, Patroclus returns to Achilles in tears. Achilles asks him why he weeps like a woman, and Patroclus tells him of the great number of warriors that are wounded or dead, and how seriously they are being beaten. He tells him they are in imminent danger of being annihilated. He pleads with Achilles to let him do as Nestor suggested and return to the battle wearing his armor and lead his Myrmidon troops. Achilles finally agrees to the plan and dressed Patroclus in his armor. He instructs Patroclus to stop as soon as he drives the Trojans back from the ships. He warns him that he might be killed if he attacks Troy.

Bagoas was very still. He had a feeling he knew what was coming just from Alexander's body language and the sad look on his face. He hesitated briefly, but finally asked "What did he do?"

Just then, a messenger appeared in the door of his tent, allowed in by the guards. "Forgive me, my King, but General Ptolemy needs to speak with you in the council room. He said it was important."

Alexander looked slightly irritated. "Did he say what it was regarding?"

The boy shook his head. "No, sire, he did not. Only that it was important."

"Fine, please tell him I will be right there." He sighed and frowned. "You will have to excuse me, Bagoas. I need to see what this is about. Ptolemy would not have asked for me if it wasn't truly important." He gave Bagoas a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Please, stay. I will be back as soon as I can and we can continue."

He turned and left the tent. Bagoas gently picked up the book and opened it, turning its pages with great care. He could not read it, of course, but he could tell from the wear on the edges that it was used quite often.

"Bagoas! What are you up to?"

He jumped up and dropped the book, caught completely off guard by the warm baritone voice that greeted him. He had not heard anyone come in.

"Lord 'Phaestion! You are back!"

Hephaestion chuckled at the boy's guilty expression. "I only just arrived." He took note of the book lying on the bed beside Bagoas. "Trying to read the Iliad are you?"

Bagoas shook his head, still feeling a bit like he had been caught doing something naughty. "No, Lord 'Phaestion. Al'skander has been reading me the story of Achilles and the Trojan war."

Hephaestion nodded. "I see. How has he been? He does not yet know I am back."

"If I may speak boldly, he has been most difficult while you were gone. He has been in a horrible mood most of the time and has been yelling at everyone. He said that he was not good at doing the things you do, and that he really hoped you would return soon before he killed someone, or someone killed him."

Hephaestion laughed. "That sounds about right. He is a brilliant military mind, but when it comes to the administrative side of things he is…let's just say lacking. And with his temper, he is about as subtle and tactful as an angry bull ox." He touched Bagoas' arm gently. "I trust you have been helping him?"

Bagoas nodded and smiled softly. "Yes. I asked him about his book, and he began telling me the stories in it. That has made him happy. He has been in a better mood since we started."

Hephaestion threw an arm around Bagoas' shoulder and hugged him to his side. "Alexander is lucky to have you. And I am grateful to you for keeping him somewhat calm." He laughed softly. "That is no easy task, as you well know."

Bagoas just grinned. "Would you like me to go and tell Al'skander you are back, Lord 'Phaestion?"

"No, I think I would like to surprise him. I will go and get a bath and change out of these dusty clothes, and then I will come and see him. Please do not tell him I am here, okay?"

Bagoas flashed a brilliant smile at the General. "I will say nothing!"

Hephaestion placed a light kiss on the lips of a startled Bagoas and smiled at him in return. "You are a treasure, Bagoas. I will see you later, then." At that, he turned and left the tent.

Bagoas had to force himself to stop smiling. It was so good to see Hephaestion, and Alexander was going to be extremely happy! He knew their reunion would be sweet, but he also hoped Alexander would finish telling him the story of Achilles. He was intrigued, and it amazed him how much Alexander and Hephaestion were like Achilles and Patroclus.

He went to fetch some fresh fruit and wine so it would be waiting for them when they returned. He also decided to talk Amaltheia out of some of her wonderful honey cakes. That should please them both! He looked forward to seeing the huge smile on Alexander's face when he learned his Patroclus was back.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander met briefly with Ptolemy and several of his other generals. The issue was important, but nothing he could not take care of rather quickly. Crisis averted, he made his way back to his tent.

Upon entering, he found Bagoas lying on his stomach in the middle of his bed, the book by his side. Alexander smiled. At times Bagoas seemed wise beyond his years but, at times like this, he looked as sweet and innocent as a child. He sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed his hand over Bagoas' back.

Bagoas mumbled something and rolled over, drawing a soft chuckle from Alexander. A pair of dark eyes flew open as Bagoas realized he had dozed off and was lounging in the middle of the King's bed. He sat up quickly. "I am sorry, my Lord…" he began.

A laughing Alexander waved a hand at him and smiled. "Relax, Bagoas. Do you want to continue with our story this evening, or are you too tired?"

"No, Al'skander! I am not too tired. Please, continue!"

They sat back on the bed and Alexander resumed the story. "Well, as I had said, Achilles told Patroclus to do no more than rescue the ships. He warns that he could be killed if he tried to take Troy. Achilles prays to Zeus and offers a libation of wine from his special kalyx. He prays for Patroclus, that the god would grant him success and safe return from battle." Alexander sighed quietly. "Zeus grants only part of the prayer."

Bagoas wanted to ask which part, but instead sat silently and waited for Alexander to speak.

"Patroclus rallies the Myrmidon soldiers, who all believe he is Achilles. They are fired up and attack the Trojans with full force. Patroclus drives the chariot of Achilles into battle. The Trojans panic, believing that Achilles has unleashed his fury upon them. The Greeks quickly gain the advantage, and Hector and his men flee towards Troy." Alexander paused and frowned slightly before continuing. "Patroclus did not listen to Achilles. He chased them all the way back to the walls of Troy. He is very heroic, and kills a great many Trojans as he goes. But…" Alexander paused again, "he angers the god Apollo. Apollo allies himself with Hector. He strikes Patroclus so hard on the back that his helmet is loosened, his spear is shattered, and his armor falls to the ground. He is left defenseless."

Bagoas listened intently, his eyes wide.

"Patroclus is hit by a spear from a Trojan soldier. As he tries to get away, Hector sees him and rams a spear through the lower part of his belly. Patroclus tells Hector that it was not he who conquered him, but the gods." Alexander paused again and looked at Bagoas with eyes that shimmered with tears. "Patroclus died. He died, Bagoas! He died, and Achilles should have been with him, but he was not."

Bagoas felt tears form in his own eyes. The story had turned very tragic. "Al'skander…if you do not wish to tell me the rest, I understand…"

Alexander smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, Bagoas. You should know the whole story. Give me a moment and I will continue. Could I have some more wine please?"

Bagoas got up and poured another cup of wine for Alexander, who drank it gratefully. He climbed back onto the bed and watched Alexander expectantly.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Alexander began again. "Menelaus tries to protect the body of Patroclus and bring it back with him, but Hector drives him away. Hector strips the armor of Achilles from Patroclus' body and puts it on himself. Hector tries to capture the immortal horses of Achilles, but they escape back to the Greek's camp and they weep over the death of Patroclus. The strongest warriors on both sides begin to fight over Patroclus' body."

Alexander paused, wiping his eyes and sniffling slightly.

"The Greeks want the body of Patroclus so they can give him proper funeral rites. They believe, as we do, that the soul of the dead cannot enter the afterworld until it has been properly put to rest. The Trojans wanted to mutilate the body as a warning to the Greeks." He stopped again, blinking tears back.

Bagoas watched his king with wide eyes. He had never seen Alexander like this before. Oh, he had seen him cry a few times, but never over something that seemed to touch him so deeply.

Alexander sniffed and gave Bagoas a half-hearted smile. "Forgive me, Bagoas. This part always touches my heart." He continued.

"Word reaches Achilles that Patroclus has been killed. To say he was devastated would not even begin to describe what he felt. He tore at his hair and throws himself to the ground, weeping in sorrow. His mother hears and comes to him. She knows he will want to avenge his beloved, but she warns him that if he does, he himself will be killed. He tells her it is no matter, he has lost his will to live. Thetis calls upon the god Hephaistus to forge new armor for her son since he will be going into battle. Achilles learns that the Greeks are close to being overtaken and losing Patroclus' body, so he goes out and gives a terrible war cry. The Trojans hear this and are instantly afraid, so they retreat. When Patroclus' body is returned, it is washed clean and laid out in state in Achilles' tent. His sorrow deepens, and all the Greeks join him in mourning Patroclus. He has lost his beloved, the other half of his soul. His sorrow turns to anger, and now nothing matters but avenging Patroclus' death. He vows to kill Hector and slaughter twelve Trojan warriors on Patroclus' funeral pyre." Alexander took sip of wine and gathered his thoughts for a moment.

Bagoas looked at Alexander, pondering all that he had heard. "Al'skander…you said his mother warned him that he would die if he went after those who killed Patroclus. Yet he said he would go anyway. Did he not believe her?"

"I think he did not care, Bagoas. All that mattered was to avenge Patroclus. If that meant his own death, then so be it."

"He must have loved Patroclus very much." Bagoas stated. "As much as you love Lord 'Phaestion." He hesitated a moment. "Would you do that for Lord 'Phaestion? Would you avenge him if he were to be killed?"

Fresh tears welled up in Alexander's eyes and he hastily brushed them away. He spoke softly, but with resolve. "I would do so, yes." He smiled gently at Bagoas, tears still spilling over. "I would die for him."

A sharp intake of breath caught Alexander's attention, and he turned to find Hephaestion standing in the doorway of the tent. "Hephaestion! You are back! When?"

"Just a short time ago." Hephaestion felt choked up after hearing Alexander's touching declaration of a moment ago, and he felt tears threaten him as well. He spoke very softly. "I would do the same for you, you know."

It took Alexander a moment to figure out what he meant, but then remembered what he had said to Bagoas about avenging him no matter what the cost. Their gazes locked and for a few moments, neither of them spoke. Their eyes said all that their hearts felt. It took everything he had not to launch himself at Hephaestion, but that certainly was not very kingly behavior, and they were not alone.

Bagoas looked from one man to the other, in awe at the depth of love he saw there. He also knew that was his cue to leave.

"Al'skander, my Lord, I will leave you to speak with Lord 'Phaestion if that is what you wish. I am sure you have much to discuss."

Alexander nodded in acknowledgement, but did not break eye contact with Hephaestion. "That is fine Bagoas. And I promise we will finish the story tomorrow. There is more I want to share with you."

"Rest well, my Lord, Lord 'Phaestion." Bagoas bowed slightly and quietly left the tent, leaving the two men alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Part of this chapter is dedicated to my warped partner in crime, Lysis. She'll understand when she reads it._

* * *

Alexander finally broke eye contact and took a good look at Hephaestion. His breath caught in his throat and his pulse quickened. Hephaestion wore a chiton of fine linen, the color of the midnight sky. The corselet he wore over it was of tanned leather with accents of gold, with a leather skirt of a slightly darker shade of brown. His cloak was the same deep blue of his chiton, but with golden embroidery on the edges. He wore his fine leather scabbard and sword and laced up sandals, and his hair was tied back with a simple leather cord. He exuded power and grace, and Alexander thought he was the most stunning thing he had ever seen.

"By all that is sacred, Hephaestion, how do you do that?"

Hephaestion had no clue what he was talking about. "What do you mean? How do I do…what?"

"Manage to steal my breath every time I see you?"

Hephaestion blushed and laughed lightly. "Alexander, you are such a mushball."

"I will deny that until my last breath" Alexander said with a grin. "Gods, Hephaestion I have missed you!" He held out his arms and Hephaestion quickly stepped into the embrace.

Hephaestion tangled his fingers in Alexander's soft blonde curls and pulled him in for a kiss. "I have missed you as well, my Alexander" he said softly as they drew apart slightly.

"I am so very glad you are back. I fear I may have the whole of the army ready to have me flogged."

Hephaestion laughed. "Yes, I have heard a few things already…"

Alexander groaned and rolled his eyes. "I have no doubt." He stepped back from Hephaestion and sat down on the side of the bed. "I would be lost without you, you know that? I simply cannot do this stuff the way that you do. I doubt any of us could. I trust everything went well?"

Hephaestion unfastened the pin that held his cloak around his shoulders, easing it off and draping it over a chair. He sat down and began to remove his sandals. Looking up at Alexander, he smiled seductively. "Do you really want to talk about business tonight, my love?"

Alexander grinned and began to remove his robe. "I do not. We can talk about that tomorrow. As for now…" he lay down on the bed and watched as Hephaestion removed the rest of his clothing. "Come to bed, love."

Their reunion was sweet, and they got very little sleep, but neither of them minded. Business could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"Joy to you all!" Alexander chirped as he sat down for breakfast the next morning. He was all smiles and seemed to have a spring in his step when he walked. He had woken up to a certain brunette general nibbling on his neck, and things obviously progressed from there. What a pleasant way to wake up, he thought. Between that and the several times they made love during the night, he was in a fantastic mood. Tired, yes, but he did not care.

Several of his companions exchanged looks and wondered what had happened. Nearchus had nearly gotten up the nerve to ask when Hephaestion sauntered into the room. He too was all smiles.

Ptolemy grinned. That explained it!

Most of them sighed with relief that Hephaestion was back. Things would return to normal, and Alexander would be much more pleasant to deal with.

Ptolemy could not resist teasing them a little. "So, Alexander…you seem in a great mood this morning. I take it you are well rested?" He took note of the large portion of food on Alexander's plate. "You seem to have quite an appetite this morning, too. Perhaps you had one last night as well?" He winked at Hephaestion as he said this.

Hephaestion smiled slightly and blushed, which greatly amused the others. It annoyed him that he did that. He was fearless in battle and quick to use his authority when needed, but the slightest teasing about his relationship with Alexander always made him feel like a school boy.

"Okay, gentlemen, go ahead and get it out of your system." Alexander smirked. "Tease away if you like. You all know how things are, and you know perfectly well why I'm in such a good mood. So, take your shots." He cocked his head to the side and waited.

Other than a few snickers, no one said anything.

"Fine, now that we have that out of the way, I want us to meet in council after we eat to get Hephaestion's report. If there is anything else we need to address, please bring it up then. We will march soon, so we need to make sure everything is ready to go."

"We are in good shape" Hephaestion said between bites. He was starving this morning! "I will go over everything in our meeting, but I think things are under control and we are more than prepared."

Alexander looked at him with pride. "I have no doubt. I never have to question your abilities. If you say we're good, then we're good. Let's finish breakfast and get to it."

* * *

While they were in their meeting Bagoas straightened up Alexander's tent. The bed was a mess. The covers were tangled up and there were pillows all over the floor. There were empty wine cups and a carafe, a platter of date pits and honey cake crumbs, and a bottle of oil that had been knocked over and spilled on the floor next to the bed. Curiously, there was a jar of honey on the bedside table and a big sticky spot in the middle of the bed. Bagoas shook his head. He didn't really want to know.

He was glad to see Alexander so happy. He truly did not seem to do well when Hephaestion was away, but he understood now why Alexander sent him on these missions. He had complete faith in him and knew that whatever needed to be done would be done perfectly. It was one less thing the King had to worry about.

There was still a small part of him that would always be a little jealous of Hephaestion, but it was only very small part. Most of the time he was happy to see the General and enjoyed spending time in his company. Hephaestion was always very kind to him and even included him in some of their inside jokes and personal stories. Now and then Hephaestion would even surprise him with a light kiss. He had to admit the man was gorgeous, and he did not mind those little kisses one bit! He smiled. Those were thoughts he would keep to himself.

It was obvious to him how different Alexander was when he was intimate with Hephaestion. Yes, sometimes they were gentle and loving, but sometimes…like last night, he thought…they would wreck the place doing only the gods knew what. Whatever they did and however they did it, it obviously made them both very happy. Bagoas would not begrudge them that. In contrast, when he would lie with Alexander, the king would treat him with the gentlest of care. He was never rough or forceful, though Bagoas would have been okay with that.

He knew he was loved, even though it was nothing like the love that Alexander had for Hephaestion. That was something that came along once in a lifetime, if you were lucky. Like Achilles and Patroclus.

Which reminded him, Alexander had promised to finish the story today sometime. He was anxious to hear it, but at the same time he dreaded seeing Alexander upset as he figured he would be. Hopefully between himself and Hephaestion they would be able to lift his mood if he grew sad again.

He finished straightening up, put fresh bed clothes on the bed and gathered a plate of figs, dates and fruit for later. He sat down in Alexander's chair and looked at the box that held his precious book. He hoped Alexander would be done soon. He really wanted to hear the rest of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander's great mood continued. Hephaestion's reports had been excellent. Their inventory of food and weapons was well stocked, the men were ready to go at a moment's notice, not that any of that surprised Alexander. Hephaestion never missed anything, down to the smallest details. There truly was no one like him. All of this, plus his prowess on the battle field, made him indispensible to Alexander. He acknowledged that he would never have come this far or accomplished as much if Hephaestion had not been there every step of the way.

After their morning meetings were done, Alexander had told everyone to take the rest of the day to rest and relax. They would be mobile soon enough, so better to be well rested and well fed now before they set out.

Alexander returned to his tent to find that Bagoas had just finished straightening up. He grinned sheepishly at him. "My apologies for the mess, Bagoas. I fear we may have gotten a bit carried away last night."

Bagoas laughed lightly. "It is fine, Al'skander. You were glad to see each other, of course. I am just happy that Lord 'Phaestion has returned. I am sure you missed him a great deal." He grinned at Alexander. "I think you enjoyed being together last night very much!"

Alexander laughed. "Being rather bold, aren't we Bagoas?" He laughed more when Bagoas blushed. "And yes, we had a good evening." He looked around the room. "Thank you for straightening all this up."

Bagoas bowed his head slightly. "It was my pleasure to serve you, my Lord."

Alexander sat down on the side of the bed and reached for the box containing his favorite book. He looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then stood up suddenly. "Bagoas, how would you like to go for a ride today? We can pack some food and I can finish the story, if you would like."

"I would love to do that, Al'skander!" Bagoas was excited. He had never been on an outing like this with Alexander before.

"Great! Go and pack a lunch for us and see to it that the grooms get our horses ready. I need to speak with Hephaestion before we go. Meet me at the stables when you are finished." He turned and left the tent.

Bagoas set about preparing a pack with their food and some wine, and had sent one of the pages to the stables to have the horses readied. He was very much looking forward to going, and was quite anxious to hear the rest of the story of Achilles.

Alexander was already at the stables when Bagoas arrived. He was stroking the neck of his powerful black stallion and speaking to him softly. The horse pricked his ears and snorted upon hearing Bagoas approach. Bagoas settles the packs on the back of his own gray mare and checked to make sure their blankets and bridles were fitted securely. "I am ready, my Lord."

They mounted up and Bagoas trotted after Alexander as he headed away from camp towards a small lake not far from there. Alexander loved to be near water. It relaxed him. Many times he had gone off with Hephaestion to a river or a lake to get away from everything, to talk or make love. Bagoas felt honored that Alexander was taking him to such a place.

They stopped at a cool place beneath a stand of trees on the edge of the lake. Bagoas spread a blanket out for them and laid out fruit and bread to eat and poured them some wine. He sat cross legged on the blanket as Alexander sat back against a tree with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Do you remember where we left off, Bagoas?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, Al'skander. Achilles' mother had asked for new armor for him, and he was mourning over Patroclus' body."

"Ah yes, I remember now." He sighed. "Achilles was still mourning Patroclus, but it had turned to anger and he sought revenge. His mother presented him with the new armor that Hephaistus had made, and she warned him again that he will die if he avenges Patroclus. He again tells her he does not care. Personally, Bagoas, I believe he felt responsible for Patroclus' death. After all, he had sent him into battle in his place. He probably felt he should have been with him, or been there instead of him. He felt regret, grief, and great anger. His own death did not matter at this point.

Achilles makes up with Agamemnon, who agrees to give Briseis back to him. After giving the army a short time to rest and eat, he puts on his new armor and prepares to lead them into battle once again. He reproaches his immortal horses for allowing Patroclus to be killed, but one of them actually speaks to him. It tells him that Patroclus' death was not their fault, and that he should blame Apollo. The horse also prophesies the death of Achilles in battle. Achilles says that he is aware of his fate, but that will not prevent him from avenging his beloved Patroclus."

He paused to drink his cup of wine.

"Achilles gives his mighty war cry and they charge after the Trojans. The Trojans turn and run in fear. Achilles cuts off one group and proceeds to slaughter as many as possible, so many that the river there is choked with bodies of the dead. He chases after the rest, and is challenged by Hector's half brother, Agenor. Agenor is far outmatched and is rescued by Apollo. This gives the Trojans time to retreat into the walls of Troy.

Hector now realizes that his only course of action is to face Achilles alone. He stands outside the gates of the city and waits for him. When he sees Achilles, he becomes afraid and runs. Achilles chases him around the city walls three times before he finally turns and stands his ground. Hector tries to get Achilles to promise to treat his body with respect should he be killed, but Achilles is so filled with anger that he refuses.

They fight, and eventually Achilles stabs Hector in the throat. Before he dies, Hector again pleads for Achilles to return his body to his family for proper burial. Again Achilles refuses. Hector then reminds Achilles of his own impending death."

Bagoas listened intently. "Achilles really did know he was going to die, didn't he? And he really did not care to live without Patroclus or with his guilt…is that right, Al'skander?"

Alexander nodded. "Yes, that is exactly right." He popped a date into his mouth and washed it down with a drink of wine. "Achilles is filled with such anger and hatred that he strips Hector of his armor, ties his body to his chariot and drags him around by the heels. It is the ultimate sign of disrespect and contempt.

That night, he is visited by the shade of Patroclus as he sleeps. He asks Achilles to hold his funeral and give him proper rites so that he can enter the afterlife in peace. Patroclus tells Achilles that he will die very soon, and he asks that their bones be buried together. Achilles agrees to this and tries to embrace him, but there is nothing there but mist. The next morning they build a large funeral pyre and place the body of Patroclus on it. They sacrifice horses and dogs, and the twelve Trojan noblemen as he promised, then set the whole thing on fire. After the fire is burned out, the bones of Patroclus are placed in a jar. As Patroclus had requested, Achilles specifically asked that their bones be mingled in the jar upon his death so they would be together forever. You would not be able to separate them, and they would remain as one."

Bagoas nodded thoughtfully. "That is a lovely thing to do to make sure they are always together."

Alexander shook his head in agreement. "Now, through all this, the body of Hector has been lying on the ground unattended. Apollo and Aphrodite have protected it from animals and from decomposing. Thetis comes to Achilles and tells him it is the will of Zeus that he return Hector's body to his father, Priam. Priam comes into the camp at night and speaks to Achilles, reminding Achilles of his feelings for his own father. Achilles finally agrees to let Priam take the body of Hector back to Troy, and he calls a truce so they can have funeral rites for him. Achilles feels regret for some of his actions and shows compassion for the first time since the story began. And that" Alexander stated, "is where the Iliad ends."

Bagoas looked puzzled. "It just ends there? What about Achilles' death? Does the story not talk about that?"

"His death happens after this story takes place. He is killed by an arrow to the vulnerable part of his heel, shot by Paris. They have to fight to get his body, but eventually his funeral rites are held and his bones are mingled with those of Patroclus. The two of them can never be apart again."

Bagoas frowned. "I am glad they are together, but that is a sad story. It is too bad they both died so young."

"Sometimes, Bagoas, we have to make difficult choices. Sometimes pride causes us to do irrational things, and sometimes there are things more valuable than your life. That is how Achilles felt about Patroclus. He was more important to Achilles than even his own life."

Bagoas nodded in understanding. "You love Hephaestion as much, I can tell." He suddenly grabbed a startled Alexander and hugged his neck. "I hope you both live a long life, and that you will always be together."

Alexander smiled and hugged him in return. "As do I, Bagoas. As do I. Now I suppose we should be getting back. I am dining with Hephaestion this evening and I would like to bathe and prepare for dinner."

They packed their things and mounted up, riding back at a leisurely pace. Bagoas vowed to offer prayers up when he got back, and pray for a long and happy life for Alexander and Hephaestion both.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander had a feast prepared for his dinner with Hephaestion. A fat, roast boar, fresh fruit, warm bread with honey and, of course, Amaltheia's honey cakes were spread out on the table along with a large jug of wine. He had instructed Bagoas to light the braziers as it was nearing dusk. He was freshly bathed and dressed in his favorite purple robe and trousers. He had taken extra time with everything, wanting to make the evening perfect for his Hephaestion.

Bagoas finished his preparations and looked around the room. "I think I have everything prepared, Al'skander. I will leave now. I know Lord 'Phaestion will be here soon."

Alexander pulled him into a gentle embrace and kissed him lightly. "Thank you, Bagoas, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

Bagoas blushed slightly and smiled. "I told the guards you would not want to be disturbed once Hephaestion gets here. Are you sure you don't want me to stay and serve you?"

"No, I will serve Hephaestion myself. It is the least I can do for him. Thank you again. Health to you, my friend."

Bagoas bowed slightly and left the tent. As he walked towards his own quarters, he ran into Hephaestion who was making his way towards Alexander's tent.

"Joy to you, Bagoas!"

Bagoas smiled widely at the General. "Lord 'Phaestion! You look….beautiful? Is that the right word?"

Hephaestion laughed. "It will do. Thank you, Bagoas."

"Alexander is waiting for you. I hope you have a good evening. I won't keep you." Bagoas moved to walk past him, but was stopped by Hephaestion's hand on his arm.

"Bagoas, wait. I wanted to say something to you. I want to thank you for all that you do for Alexander. You take such good care of him, and you do things for him that I cannot. I know you love him, as do I. And I know he loves you, too." He smiled warmly at the boy. "I love you, too, Bagoas. You do more for me than you realize. Alexander needs many things, and I cannot be all things to him all time. That is where you come in. I trust you, and I know that you will never do anything to harm him. That means a great deal to me. I just wanted you to know that."

Bagoas blushed, but smiled warmly at Hephaestion. "I care for you, too, Lord 'Phaestion. You have never been anything but kind to me. I think it takes both of us to take care of Alexander. I think he needs us both!"

Hephaestion hugged Bagoas and stroked his long, dark hair, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. "You are right, my friend. Now, I had better go to him. Health to you, Bagoas. Rest well."

Bagoas walked back to his quarters, smiling all the way. He was loved by his two favorite men. There was nothing more he could ask for.

The guards stepped aside without a word and let Hephaestion enter Alexander's tent. They quietly closed the opening and returned to their post.

Alexander greeted Hephaestion warmly. "I am so glad to see you, Hephaestion. I missed you today." He looked the General over and smiled. "You have done it again, my love."

Hephaestion looked perplexed.

"You have managed to steal my breath yet again! I think you do that on purpose!"

Hephaestion chuckled. Actually, he had taken extra care with his appearance this evening. He wore the bright blue robe and trousers that matched his eyes. He knew they were a favorite of Alexander's. His long auburn hair hung in soft waves down his back. He had used just a touch of kohl on his eyes to bring out the blue color even more. A simple wide silver bracelet and the pendant that Alexander had given him were the only adornments he wore.

"Thank you, Alexander." He gazed at him appreciatively. "You look quite good yourself."

"Come here, Phai" Alexander said softly.

They embraced, sharing a long, slow kiss, full of promise of passion that burned just under the surface.

Alexander pulled away. "Come, Hephaestion. I have a meal ready for us. I would like to serve you this evening." He put a hand up when Hephaestion opened his mouth to protest. "No, Hephaestion, let me do this for you."

Hephaestion grinned. "Yes, my king." He sat down at the table while Alexander set a large plate of food in front of him and poured him a cup of wine. "You truly do not have to do this, Alexander."

"Hush, Phai! I told you I wanted to. I owe you so much for all that you do for me. This is but a small thing I can do for you. I want to. Now…eat!"

"As you order, my king" Hephaestion said, his eyes dancing with humor.

They ate in companionable silence, sitting back in their chairs when they could eat no more.

Hephaestion rubbed his stomach. "Those honey cakes of Amaltheia's are going to be the death of me! I really need to stop eating them."

Alexander stretched and sighed. "Yes, me too. She is going to fatten us both up if we are not careful." He looked at Hephaestion and smiled. "I am so glad you are here."

Hephaestion smiled in return. "I am glad to be here." He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. "Tell me about your lunch with Bagoas? He told me you were supposed to finish the story of Achilles today. Did he like the story?"

"Yes, I think he did. He really loved the relationship of Achilles and Patroclus. He said they remind him very much of you and I." Alexander smiled again. "I like that part myself."

"What else did he have to say?" Hephaestion asked.

"You know, the boy is much wiser than we give him credit for. He had some very astute observations along the way. He did tell me finally that he liked the story very much, but that he thought it was very sad."

Hephaestion nodded. "I suppose he is right. I love the story myself, but it does not have happy ending"

Alexander sighed. "Well, it does and it doesn't. Achilles and Patroclus both die young, that part is sad. But, they do get to spend eternity together. That part is happy. I suppose it depends on how you look at it." He got up and walked around behind Hephaestion. Leaning down, he brushed the long hair away from the back of his neck and left a trail of soft kisses from the tender area where neck and shoulder meet, up to his ear, which he nipped at playfully. He chuckled softly at the goose bumps that broke out all over Hephaestion's body. "Personally, I would rather have a short life and be able to spend the afterlife with you than to live to an old age and be separated from you."

Hephaestion stood and turned, taking Alexander in his arms. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in tight. "I love you, my Alexander" he whispered as he bent to kiss him deeply.

Alexander's hands slid up Hephaestion's arms, over his shoulders, and tangled themselves in the long silky hair he loved so much. Their kiss grew in passion until they were both breathless. Alexander stepped back and offered his hand to Hephaestion, leading him towards the bed. "Come, my beloved. I have a great need to be with you."

They made love slowly and sweetly, savoring every touch, every taste, and every sound. Afterward, they lay on their sides facing each other, talking quietly.

"Do you truly think we are like Achilles and Patroclus, Alexander? I mean, I know we are in many ways, but do you think our fate will be similar? You do live for glory. You would not be content to live a quiet life somewhere. Will we pay the same price that they did?"

Alexander picked at the blanket and thought for a moment. "I think we make our own destiny, Hephaestion. I think our future is whatever we want it to be. I want the glory, of course, but I am no fool. I will not make the mistake that Achilles made. I will not let my pride rule me. I will listen to my heart instead of my ego." He paused and smiled sheepishly as Hephaestion smirked at him. "Well, at least most of the time."

Hephaestion laughed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I believe you are right Alexander, about us making our own destinies. I do not want our lives to end the way Achilles and Patroclus did. I want us to grow old together, and still let you have your glory. I just want to be by your side as do it." He looked over at Alexander and sighed. "Their story really is a sad one, you know."

Alexander leaned over him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Well then, Hephaestion" he whispered against his mouth, "we will just have to write our own story."

Hephaestion agreed. He reached up, pulling Alexander down on top of him and kissed him deeply. "Why don't we start now?"


End file.
